


Delivery Boys

by Ashtheemeraldpotato



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Baker!Jet, Delivery!Jet, F/F, Jet learns how to ride Appa, M/M, Mailman!Haru, Other, Polyamory, because the bakery is Aang and Gyatso's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheemeraldpotato/pseuds/Ashtheemeraldpotato
Summary: Jet works as a delivery boy for Aang and Gyatso's bakery, Haru is a mailman. When the Gaang finds out they're crushing on each other, they do everything to help them get together. Feat Beeph (Metalbee), Jet flying on Appa, and a delivery musician friend Jamyang who threatens Jet's mouth wheat every time.
Relationships: Haru/Jet (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Other(s), Toph Beifong/Smellerbee, Toph Beifong/Yaling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is a fic dedicated to the Jetru server, where this au was born. Special thanks to AshenHeart, Brainrot, Tabby, Ryn, Jas, Sruthi, and everyone who helped create this au.  
> Warning: i do not know what i am doing

Prologue.  
Usually, Jet would walk alone and silently all the way from the Northern Air Temple to different houses to deliver cake. Yes, cake. Aang and Gyatso, after they told the Gaang they'd open a bakery, invited him to work as a delivery boy, and Jet accepted. Not that he knew how uneventful it would be most of the time. Today, however, today was different, as he had met Smellerbee a couple minutes ago - she'd asked him if she could join him in one of his deliveries to, y'know, try and brighten the mood. But Jet was a bit... Nervous.  
Smellerbee had brought with her the famous Toph Beifong - the first metalbender and the best earthbender anyone had ever met. Yes, King Bumi of Omashu was strong, and the stories of Avatar Kyoshi were incredible, but no one dared even lie around Toph Beifong. Yet here she was, walking peacefully with them, and Jet didn't know what to do.

"So... This part of the forest looks nice, doesn't it?" He sighed, a little overwhelmed by the silence. Then he realized. "Oh, right, I didn't mean to-"

"It does seem like a very deep forest." Toph answered without missing a beat, and he was just blank. "But, uh, didn't we pass the village you were going to already?" Jet was a little confused about what was going on, but he wasn't about to complain.

"No. I mean, yes, but, no." He sighed. It was hard to come up with a believable excuse. "I... I deliver the villages furthest from the Northern Air Temple first. It's just... A thing I've always done."

"Uh huh." Oh, right, Toph could tell when someone was lying. Well then, there was surely a way he could avoid being attacked by the great Toph Beifong, he just needed to- "Well then, we should hurry up. Those cakes won't deliver themselves. What is the cake you're delivering, by the way?"

"Oh, it's a mujigae-tteok," Jet smiled slightly as they kept walking, "Aang and Monk Gyatso said they wanted to start baking something that was a little more like the kingdoms, so they've been working on different types of cake. I'm also delivering some fruit tarts around."

"Ah, yes, I remember when they asked us about it. I'm glad they're enjoying their bakery... Aang really needed some time with the air nomads after everything." Toph kept walking, and Jet couldn't help but notice how close she and Smellerbee were. He had never seen either of them as really affectionate people - except of course when Jet was lost in Ba Sing Se, but that was another story.

"So, Jet, how has work been going?" Smellerbee asked after about a minute of silence. "You know, it seems pretty tough having to go all the way to the Northern Air Temple every day. I've been helping Toph here with her Metalbending Academy."

"It's actually pretty chill. You know, I get to hear some advice and just see how peaceful the air nomads are... I actually don't mind having to walk to the temple everyday, though it sometimes worries me that I won't deliver in time or something." Jet sighed, changing a little the placement of the box so he could stretch a bit. "I see, it still amazes me that it's possible to bend metal."

"Yeah, Toph is pretty amazing." Smellerbee smiled brightly, and maybe it was a trick of lighting, but Jet could almost swear he saw Toph blushing slightly. "One time, we were just hanging around in the market, and she-"

"So, Jet, you say you're worried about delivering in time?" Toph interjected a little loudly. "How about I help you out with that? If you don't mind earth-surfing, that is."

"What is earth-surf-oh!" Before he could finish, he struggled for a second to keep his balance and hold the box in place. He noticed the trees moving at amazing speeds around them, and the dirt beneath them moved in a way that just made him hold on for dear life. Smellerbee, however, was yelling in excitement at the top of her lungs, and Toph seemed focused on keeping them in safe but fast movement.

"Toph! You're amazing!" Smellerbee shouted as soon as they stopped moving. Jet was a little dizzy, but hey, at least the mujigae-tteok was safe and he arrived in time. With Toph Beifong and Smellerbee. To the one village he always made sure to visit first. Yes, he was there with the one person who could detect lies in the village he had very specific reasons to visit. Oh, this was going to be delightful.

"Thanks, Toph." Jet says quietly as he breathes deeply, trying to keep his composure, and starts looking around to find the house he had to deliver to. He's a little nervous, but he keeps walking while Smellerbee keeps complimenting Toph. Soon, he spots the familiar face, surprised to see him, but the boy waves at Jet nonetheless. "Hey Haru! Uh, I brought you the mujigae-tteok you ordered." Jet smiled nervously.

"Oh, thanks! I wasn't expecting to see you this early! Great to see you though!" Haru accepted the box, smiling. Jet tried to look at the ground instead, it hadn't been even a week since he'd first met Haru by crossing paths and he was already falling so hard for him. "So, what brings you here this early in the day?"

"Haru? Is that you?" Toph's face brightened as she approached. "It's been so long since I saw you last! How are you?" Smellerbee approached too, curious. "You didn't tell me you were friends with Haru, Jet. Great to see you two know each other." Toph wrapped one arm around Haru's shoulders and one around Jet's. "I still haven't told you, did I, Haru? I have my own Metalbending Academy, if you're interested!"

Jet was frozen, but a million thoughts ran through his mind. The mujigae-tteok he'd been wanting to deliver so badly since he heard the order. The sight of Haru training. His heartbeat going faster and faster as he noticed how close they were, how many details of his face he could see. And the fact that Toph was right next to him, not only standing on a perfectly clear patch of dirt, but with one arm around him. Yes, Toph Beifong, the one earthbender who could detect lies through heart rate, was literally between him and his crush. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they make their way back to the Northern Air Temple, Jet and Toph engage in a silent combat to see who can tell whether they have a crush on their companions or not. When they finally arrive, it takes mere minutes for a certain airbending friend to figure out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the Jetru server! Special thanks to Tabby (@lesbeifongs) for beta reading and to Ashen for creating Jamyang.

"So, mind walking with Jet and I to do some deliveries?" Haru smiled brightly once he came out of his house, carrying a different box. "I mean, I have to deliver some ingredients to the Northern Air Temple, but if you're busy, then I don't have a problem going there on my own." 

"No, no, it's okay!" Jet rushed to say. "They said they wanted to join me on my deliveries, and well, I'm headed to the north, as usual!" He smiled, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, then sighed to himself as quietly as possible. He'd met Haru maybe a couple of days after joining Aang and Gyatso's bakery as a delivery boy, and they just nodded and smiled at each other every time they met on their routes. After that Jet would try to be as quick as possible so he could join Haru for a walk, and they talked about everything and nothing. They quickly became friends, but perhaps Jet's heart rate increasing whenever he saw Haru wasn't just due to friendship, and that realization had struck him accompanied by the great idea of 'Hey, what if I just did my route in reverse? I don't have to rush in the morning, I can walk with Haru, and I can deliver the cakes, no problem.' 

But, of course, there was a problem. They all knew he worked for Aang and Gyatso's bakery, but only Toph and Smellerbee knew the truth - he didn't work in the bakery at the Southern Air Temple, like he'd told Haru while he was panicking over how gorgeous his eyes looked reflecting the rays of the sun and shining as brightly as his smile. "I still can't believe you have to go daily from one temple to the other... They're so far away! Do the air nomads let you borrow a sky bison to get across the sea?" 

"Oh, yeah, Aang lets Jet fly on Appa. I still don't understand how you people can actually tolerate flying, but suit yourselves." Toph sighed, flashing a brief but clearly mischievous grin towards Jet. "Today there’s no Appa, though. We're earth-surfing! No one told me where you guys are going, so I expect you two dunderheads to help me," she added, and Smellerbee cheered in excitement immediately. Jet sighed softly and smiled - as much as the whole situation made him nervous, it was worth it to see Smellerbee, the one he considered his sister, smile. 

"Uh, sure!" Haru nodded, looking at Jet. "I just- Could you help me with these boxes?" His smile was warm and soft, and Jet just smiled too and took the boxes. Then he realized it was not the wisest thing to do and looked almost apologetically at Smellerbee, who just rolled her eyes, chuckling, and took half of them. Soon enough, they were just holding on tightly - well, Jet was, because Smellerbee was still screaming in excitement, now even more so thanks to the extra speed of having two earthbenders. 

"What's the matter, wheat boy, can't handle some earthbending?" Toph snickered without even looking back. Haru snorted softly, and Smellerbee straight up wheezed as she started laughing mid-scream. Before he could even say anything, she continued. "Seems like Smellerbee’s enjoying herself, and I definitely prefer this to flying. How ‘bout you, Haru? Have you ever tried flying on Appa? Or... at all?" 

"Well, Teo once let me try a glider, but I doubt that's anything like flying on a sky bison... It was a little scary, but I liked it." Jet had definitely experienced flying on Appa to get out of Ba Sing Se with the Gaang, and it was nowhere near scary, as long as you didn't look below, of course. "What do you think about flying, Jet? I mean, I guess you're used to it at this point." 

"Oh, totally. It's, uh, actually very peaceful, but I don't really think about it." Yeah, Jet only thought about those nice walks with Haru through the forests and villages. And it wasn't while flying on a sky bison, anyway, so perhaps he should've thought a bit more about his response. 

"Why don't you try it sometime?" Smellerbee suggested now that she was done screaming at the forest. "I bet Jet could take you on a ride someday, if you wanted to." Oh, yeah, Jet was clearly losing at whatever game Toph and Smellerbee had decided to play with him. "And while you do that, Fe- I mean, uh, Toph and I can stay at the Metalbending Academy. It sounds awesome!" Toph's bangs did a great job at covering her blush. 

"I didn't know you had a Metalbending Academy!" Haru said, his face lighting up. "I thought it was, you know, one of your 'I'm the greatest earthbender in the world' things and no one else could do it," he added, while Jet snuck a glance at Smellerbee, who was now awkwardly looking out at the forest, shielding her blushing face. 

"I have my ways to know who to teach," Toph smirked, and Jet just zoned out. This wasn't the ideal situation to be in - at this point, he was certain Haru would find out about his crush in less than an hour. Not to mention that he hadn't really noticed how they had already stopped to deliver both his and Haru's boxes (some of them at least) already. It was Toph's voice that brought him back to his senses. "Wheat boy!" 

"Uh? What? What happened?" Jet shook his head a bit, looking around. They were in front of a village, and the three of them were looking at him as if he'd just hit his head or something, which, to be honest, might have happened. He was too aware of the closeness of Haru's face with his, Toph's undying but now lighter smirk, and Smellerbee's grin. "Why did we stop?" 

"We've been asking you if you needed to deliver to this village." Smellerbee said, taking the box from Jet's hands. "Haru said you sometimes deliver here, and sometimes not, so we weren't sure." She kept going, and Jet just took a glance at the village and shook his head without further explanation. Truth be told, the destination of those fruit tarts were a surprise. 

"Alright then, let's just go to the Northern Air Temple and we're done!" Haru said, getting ready, not questioning Jet any further about those fruit tarts. Jet froze, letting his eyes go to his friend, who was now adopting an earthbending stance, but stood still. "What's wrong?"

"I just-" Jet knew. He knew that Aang and Gyatso were there, and they'd hear about the whole working-at-the-other-temple thing. "I didn't know you delivered to the Air Temple too." He managed to say, slowly getting closer to Smellerbee so they could start surfing. 

"Oh yeah, I usually do this like, every month, but they said they needed some traditional Earth Kingdom ingredients, so here I am. I think that I'll be coming here more often if their different-kingdoms’-types-of-cake thing is successful, which I honestly think it will be," Haru explained. Jet couldn't help but feel happy about seeing him more often. On the other hand, the possibilities of him finding out about the whole thing had now increased. 

"That's great! And yeah, I don't see how their cakes wouldn't be an instant success." Jet smiled, trying to keep his composure. However, unstoppable forces, more specifically Toph Beifong, had different plans for him. 

"Now, wheat boy, let us do our job." Her smirk grew. "Haru here is going to get distracted if you keep eyeing him like that." While she laughed, and Haru only looked awkwardly in the other direction without losing focus on his earthbending, Jet almost choked. Smellerbee gently patted him to help him calm down. As they calmed down, her smile stayed just as big. 

"Fe- Toph!" 

Soon enough, they arrived, and it was unusually chilly. Jet knew Aang and Gyatso would be surprised by how fast the deliveries went that day, not to mention everything else Toph would probably say, but what he saw was... Even more shocking, and it would definitely be the end of his sanity as soon as Toph spoke. A boy around their age, with an orange cloth covering him from the unusually chilly air, sat near one of the temple's balconies, spinning some air marbles on his hand, and with an instrument hard to identify from afar sitting on his lap. As soon as the boy spotted them, he was in front of them, smiling. 

"Jet! You're here early! And I see you brought some friends!" the boy greeted cheerfully. "Aang and Gyatso went out for a bit - Katara found the special kale cookies recipe, so the bakery is kind of closed right now. If you want, though," he added, already welcoming them into the temple, "I could prepare some fruit tarts real quick." 

"Ah, don't worry about it, uh..." Haru started saying. 

"Jamyang." 

"Nice to meet you, Jamyang. I'm Haru." He continued. "I'm just here to deliver the ingredients for the Earth Kingdom recipes. I think I'm gonna go with Toph for a bit to see the Metalbending Academy, and then I'll go home. It's been an … eventful day. I bet Jet's exhausted too." 

"Ooh, I'll be sure to ask about that later." Jamyang smiled, looking at Jet. "Well, thank you for the ingredients! You're welcome to come by anytime!" 

"Thanks." It was Toph who spoke. "Jet, you should rest. Haru … I was thinking, you should actually stop by the Academy sometime. Y’know, see if you can pick up metalbending." The more she spoke, the more Jet was certain she was planning something, and he would find out about it - and win at whatever game she was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet visits the Beifong Metalbending Academy, and it's highly likely he accidentaly went into a Fire and Water Bending Academy, because it gets a little heated - not that anyone but two certain people notice it. At least initially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof - this had an outline, but it veered left so hard. Anyways, yes, rock candy is popcorn analogy - makes sense for earthbenders to eat it, right? Well... Smellerbee also wants to impress Toph, and Jamyang just vibes with this.

How they managed to convince him to join them was still a mystery in Jet's head - no, that was a lie. He remembered perfectly Toph's comment, "I mean we all would feel bad leaving you here, wheat boy, so either you come with us or you show Haru your great flying skills." Yeah, he was pretty much caught in her game, and he needed to find his way to victory as soon as possible - or everything would crumble like the enormous rocks she used for bending.

But perhaps he never thought about how bad at hiding a blush he was - now was not the time to regret never learning that skill from Smellerbee. Toph was a tough teacher (no pun intended, Jet thought, though he wasn't entirely sure about that), and the blazing midsummer sun was even tougher. Haru had a determined look on his face, his stance wide, and as Smellerbee idly kicked the air as she sat on a tree branch with a smile on her face, Toph corrected little details in Haru's bending. He had to have either a strong motivation or the exact conception about earthbending that only Toph managed to understand.

"Perhaps you should develop like, movements that are independant to plain earthbending." Jamyang intervened, spinning about five air marbles between his fingers, sitting next to Jet. "You know, that's what the airbending masters do when they create a new move - kind of. But firebenders do use different moves for lightning!"

"Jamyang, you're not wrong, but not now!" Toph sighed, stepping away a little. "Now, earthbend like you mean it, Haru!" Everyone's eyes trailed his movements as he made a huge chunk of rock fly towards the rest, panting a little. "That... Would not work in metalbending at all." She shook her head, getting back on track. "You don't understand metal - let's try this, use lots of pebbles."

"Why would I -"

"DID I STUTTER?" Toph yelled, slamming her foot on the ground and making about two dozens of tiny rocks fly into the air. "I know for a fact you can metalbend, you just... Argh!" She decided to punch one of the big rocks Haru had launched.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we could help you come up with some -" Jamyang offered again, dissolving the air marbles and approaching them, looking concerned, but was cut off almost immediately.

"Fe - Toph, let's just take a break, okay?" Smellerbee said softly, jumping down from her tree branch. Jet also stood up and approached them, while Haru fixed his hair a bit. It had gotten messy with all the training they've had by that point. "I think there are still some of the fruit tarts Jamyang brought inside."

In a few minutes, they were just quietly eating outside. Toph seemed pretty distracted, and Smellerbee was more than happy just sitting next to her, relaxed. Jet kept sneaking glances between the two of them, noticing the way Smellerbee almost jumped out of her skin before nervously ignoring it whenever their arms brushed - he had an idea of what was going on, and he wondered if that's truly what it felt like. Not as if he had someone like that to have feelings for, no, not at all.

"Is it just me, or -" Jamyang whispered in his ear after finishing his fruit tart.

"No, yeah, there's totally something there." Jet took a deep breath and sighed. Toph's game was a weird and overwhelming one, but oddly interesting. "I don't want to think about it for now, though. The sooner today's practice ends, the better. I get to go home and sleep - I am exhausted, let me tell you, and maybe you'll come up with a new bending form to help Toph. If she even lets you come back after you suggest it again, that is."

":.. You don't like it here, do you?" It was definitely not a question, but a statement. Jamyang lay on the ground, looking at the clear sky, and Jet turned towards him, a little preoccupied look on his face. "I thought you liked watching us practice in the Temple, though - that's how we met after all." He sighed and turned to face Jet entirely. "Why are you uncomfortable here?"

"Well," Jet wasn't entirely sure, and even if he knew Toph had now started a conversation with Smellerbee too animated to notice them, and Haru was exhausted, he still found it difficult to say it out loud, "It's a little... Strange, seeing how close those two are. And I just..." Was it denial? Or did he truly not know? "Can't figure out how I feel, why I'm bothered all of a sudden."

"Hey! We're here!" A girl - she was quite young at that, smiled brightly, two boys next to her. "I thought you'd be practicing? What's going on? Did the firebenders take the building after all? I'm ready to kick them out!"

"Oh, no, that'd be disastrous!" One of the boys next to her exclaimed, almost overly worried about it. No, definitely overly worried - why would they ever think Toph would let the firebenders claim her Academy? I mean it apparently almost happened once, but their concern was...

"Pay no attention to that." Smellerbee sighed - she'd of course be the first one to notice the change of expression in Jet's face. "They're just trying to lighten the mood - I bet even the Air Temples can see how uneventful this place looks right now. Anyways, meet Toph's metalbending students! These are Penga, Ho Tun, and The Dark One."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Haru!" And then Jamyang's voice. As he waited until the introductions were done so he could have his turn, Jet sighed and tried to collect his thoughts, half of him wanting to ignore it and the other half trying to figure out whatever was making him so upset.

"Jet, lighten up a little, would ya?" Jamyang elbowed him gently - the four metalbenders were trying very different approaches to teach Haru, varying from strenght, to rage, to fear, to poetry, and yet here he was, so lost in his own thoughts he even surprised himself. "Or I'll cut your mouth wheat once and for all."

"Don't you dare." Jet huffed, kind of rolling his eyes. "I bet you wouldn't even try." He added, which seemed reasonable, as it was probably the hundredth time Jamyang had told him that - and as clever as he was, Jamyang had never said it the same way twice. Jet went back to idly shaking his leg, thinking the argument was done.

"Oh you think so? I'm going to chop that wheat and make it into a pastry." He smirked, dissolving all but one air marble, which soon turned into something more... Knife-looking, if that even could be the way to describe it. "Or make it into a salad for Appa."

"CUT IT OUT, DUNDERHEADS!" Toph yelled at them, a coin flinging between them way too fast to be a regular throw - it was bending. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL CUT YOUR LEG OFF, WHEAT BOY -"

"Why would my leg be a bother for your class?" Jet dared interrupt her, and Smellerbee's face lit up with interest - and a bit of concern about his fate.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE, FOR THE BADGERMOLE'S SAKE!" Toph sighed, and turned around, back to her class. "It was already enough by eyeing Haru, y'know." Jamyang didn't miss the opportunity to shoot Jet a both questioning and mischievous grin, while Toph - the only one who still, somehow, had the determination to teach Haru metalbending, kept going with the class. "Now, if you don't get it this way, I don't know how you will. Take your stance," She ordered, and he did as instructed immediately, joined by the other three students, who were understandably much more relaxed, "Visualize the metal in front of you, and whatever motivation you have that keeps you training, and BEND ALREADY!"

No one expected Jet's sword to come flying towards the metalbenders - but as soon as they saw it, it was no surprise it ended on the ground looking as bent as his mouth wheat. Even if everyone was impressed (Haru metalbended! And it was... Jet's sword? Why?), Toph smiled proudly and approached him.

"I have to really congratulate you. Not only did you metalbend, but you're lifting the heaviest burden off my shoulders by solving that awkward wheaty sexual tension."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Jet stood up immediately, using the only opportunity he had to mask his blush as rage. He could practically see Jamyang, Smellerbee, and the metalbenders already munching on rock candy, entertained.


End file.
